The Heylin War
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Long ago, in a time of magic and forces beyond control, there were two sides. The noble and mighty Xiaolin side and disastrous and evil Heylin side. Based on Xiaolin Showdown and Avatar the Last Airbender. Pairings: RaiKim. What's new. R&R! Deception3 up!
1. The Beginning

**The Heylin War**

Long ago, in a time of magic and forces beyond control, there were two sides. The noble and mighty Xiaolin side and disastrous and evil Heylin side. The Xioalin side consisted of Kimiko (Tohomiko) and Raimundo (Pedrosa). They were trained at the Xiaolin temple by Master Monk Guan. Kimiko and Raimundo had no powers, but only martial arts to rely on. Master Fung always told them that all they needed was what they already had.

The Heylin side, however, had three powerful wizards that went by the names of Red Fire, Blue Ice, and Green Wind. They were trained, at The Palace of Evil (A/N: made it up: P), by Chase Young. Chase Young and Master Monk Guan had a steely rivalry between each other, which only resulted of making their trainee's do more work. Red Fire was always furious, which made it only more accurate for her to have the control over the flickering flames of fire. Blue Ice, who had a cold attitude to anyone who disagreed with her, was a mastery of water and the sub-power: ice. Green Wind, who defiantly never seemed to care much, had the control over wind. She could flicker hurricanes, without even breaking a sweat, if she wasn't the laziest sorceress in the history of the world.

Good and evil fought many times, but this was the final battle. This was the Heylin War.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Everybody...this is a show/story type thing and has 'episodes' in stead of chapters. There are 3, yes 3, parts to every episode. So, the first episode is going to be called 'Deception' so the next chapter will be called 'Deception-1'. Get it? If you don't, you'll see when I do the next chapters. Please R&R, because if you don't…I'll be lonely…. :(**

**Oh and sorry this is soooooooo short. Well its kinda like the 'theme song' without the song. Like they do on the opening on Avatar the Last Airbender.**


	2. Deception1

**Kinda forgot to put this: _RaiKimTomBoY does not own xiaolin showdown only the story, and Red Fire, Green Wind, & Blue Ice._**

**Deception-1**

"Ha! Want your dairy back, Kimi?" asked, a running laughing boy. This was Raimundo Pedrosa.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKIN' DAIRY, RAI!!" yelled, a very angry, girl. Ladies and gentlemen- Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Ha! Ha! Try and catch me-umph!" yelled Raimundo. Master Monk Guan stood strongly infront of Raimundo as he bumped into Guan.

"Ah. Raimundo, Kimiko, glad to see your racing to get ot training." said M.M.Guan. Raimundo groaned.

"Awwww! Master Monk Guan- do we have to-" started Rai, before being interupted my M.M.Guan.

"Yes. Yes, you do. Now follow me- and Raimundo-" Raimundo looked up. "Give Kimiko back her dairy." stated M.M.Guan. Raimundo tossed Kimiko her dairy, in defeat. They walked silently to the training room. The only sound her was the sound of Kimiko writing something in her dairy.

"Now, sit, and we will begin todays lesson..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimme back my magizine, Green Wind!" yelled a fiery Red Fire.

"Oh, come off it! I'm just _peering_ over it!" snapped back Green Wind. Red Fire huffed then sighed.

"Just give me the stupid magazine." said Red Fire.

"Tell me why you bought _Girls Way to Guys_ and i'll give it!" remarked Green Wind, in victory. Red Fire mumbled some words.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Green Wind. Red Fire grunted and began to yell.

"I SAID 'TO IMPRESS RAIMUNDO!!!" yelled back Red Fire. She instantly covered her mouth.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! I knew it! I KNEW you liked him!!" yelled Green Wind.

"Don't go spreading it around the world, idiot!" snapped Red Fire. Green Wind kept laughing as Red Fire pouted.

"You two are the most incomprehesible witches ever. Master Chase will not be pleased with your useless bickering." stated Blue Ice, entering the room.

"Oooh! Look at you trying to keep up with Chase Young and his mastery of evil!" laughed Green Wind. Blue Ice scowled.

"I tend to take charge when Master Chase is not present. I _am_ the eldest, as you know." retorted Blue Ice.

"You are such a teachers pet!" remarked Red Fire.

"I am not! I am just the most responsible- next to Master Chase." said Blue Ice.

"Pleeeeease! Can't you just call him Chase Young?!? You are soo formal!" snapped Green Wind.

"Well, I would if he was not master-" started Blue Ice.

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty talk, Ice-y, but we all know you call him that coz your scared of his rejection!" yelled Red Fire.

"That is not true! Oh, Master Chase WILL NOT be pleased with our bickering..." said Blue Ice, frightned.

"Your absoutly right, Blue Ice. I am not pleased at all." said a eeeire voice. The girls looked up to see Chase Young, glaring, obviously not happy.

"Chase Young! Oh sorry for- well- and - oh and um..-" stumpled Red Fire.

"Green Wind and Red Fire. Your amiable bickering, has got to seise. You two will train 4 hours early." Chase Young turned to Blue Ice.

"And you, Blue Ice, shall start 2 hours early. Now hurry up and get training!" yelled Chase as he exited.

"Sheeeeeeesh! You think an guy would be more...nice." said Green Wind. Red Fire scoffed.

"I know! What a prat-" started Red Fire.

"Shut up! Shut up and get to work or we'll be forced to do even MORE work!" shouted Blue Ice, turning away so the girls wouldn't see her tears. Red Fire and Green Wind were right about one thing: Blue Ice was scared of Chase Young- but she didn't need the world knowing she was afriad of her own uncle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That ends our training lesson- be back here same time tomorrow." reported M.M.Guan. Raimundo ran out of the Trainnig Room and into the sunlight.

"Freedom!" yelled Raimundo- jumping around as if he had just broke out of jail.

"Don't celebrate yet Raimundo- we still have a lot of years ahead of us." warned Kimiko, just coming out of the room. Raimundo sighed.

"Yeah, yeah! Hey- do you think any evil will attack? I mean no **orbs** have realised themselves today." asked Raimundo.

"I don't know...but i'd be nice if we didn't. Those witches are real-" started Kimiko.

"Brats." finished Raimundo with a smirk.

"I guess that works." said Kimiko.

"Hey Kim-what's that?" asked Raimundo.

A dark, mysterious shadow was approaching where Kimiko and Raimundo stood. The shadow edged closer, moments away from the two...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quick Author Note:**

**When Raimundo said 'any orbs' I forgot to mention that they-including the bad guys- look for orbs instead of shen-gon-wu. Yeah so that's why its there. There are LOTS of orbs- just like shen-gon-wu, and we still have the shen-gon-wu map- only its now the ''Orb Map''. And no, we don't have Dojo- Raimundo and Kimiko get transportion from the 'Orb of Flight'. A little confusing, but, yes.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, how is the first part of Deception so far? Is it okay? Please say yes! But not through gritted teeth- no- be honest!**_

_**Please R&R! I need at least 3 DIFFERENT people to do good reviews- or I don't update.**_

_**I don't like it if someone read something without reviewing it. The author will never know if someone likes or hates the story.**_

_**And trust me- this is one author who hates readers who don't review.**_

_**But it's your choice :3**_


	3. Deception2

**Deception-2**

The shadow edged closer...Finally light shone on the mysterious face. A boy- the same age of Kimiko and Raimundo (18). He shaggy blonde hair with big blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket. His jeans were a bit ripped and he had white skin( A/N: I AM NOT A RACIST!!)

"Who are you?" asked Raimundo.

"Don't be rude, Rai!" snapped Kimiko, liking this new boy.

"Actually he is the new student. He will be joining you two." replied M.M.Guan, coming out of nowhere.

"So...you got a name, kid?" asked Raimundo, not happy at Kimiko's glee to the news.

"Name's T.J., that's what they call me." said the boy, in a english accent.

"Oh, you're from England?" asked Kimiko, liking this more and more by the minute.

"That's righ'. But don't go holdin' tha' against me, now." T.J. said, kissing Kimiko's hand. Kimiko giggled and Raimundo already hated this kid.

"Now, go show T.J. where his room is. T.J. you start training with Raimundo and Kimiko-tomorrow." ordered M.M.Guan.

"T.J. come this way! You room is between Rai's and mine!" exclaimed Kimiko, very happy.

"All righ'. Is Raimundo...Rai?" asked T.J.. Kimiko waved her hand dismissivly.

"It's his nickname- that I call him. No one else seems to call him but me." stated Kimiko. Raimundo smirked seeing T.J. obvious displeasure in this news. Kimiko grabbed T.J. and Raimundo followed. Unknown to the warriors, a pair of eyes were watching their every move.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Chase! We have finished training!" reported Blue Ice. Chase nodded.

"Very well..." said Chase, not paying attention in the slightest.

"Chase! The scroll! Look at it!" yelled Red Fire. Everyone turned to Chase's Orb Scroll. It was opening. Green Wind ran up and grapped it.

"The Orb of Fire...enhances fire power...gives power over fire..." mumbled Green Wind, before the scroll being snatched by Blue Ice. She put the scroll back and bowed to Chase.

"C'mon girls! We have to get that orb!" The trio jumped in their 'Element Buggy.' It was a buggy that could dig underground / fly / ect...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orv was hidden behind a shrub. Kimiko, Raimundo, and T.J. were already there looking for the Orb of Fire. Then a loud explosion, a couple feet away from the heroes lay a heap of car metals. The Element Buggy just had a car crash. The lid- a little crooked to the left- opened and three blown girls stumbled out of it.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANY OF THE BUTTONS!!" yelled Green Wind, upset that her invention was toast.

"WELL SORRY!! BUT IT WAS RED AND THAT'S MY COLOR!" yelled back Red Fire.

"EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DON'T PUSH THE RED BUTTONS!!" shouted Green Wind.

"SHUT UP! 1- we are here for the orb, 2- its a stupid car, and 3- the dorks are hear!" snapped Blue Ice. The bickereing witches looked up and realised that their enemies were staring down at them.

Red Fire blushed as Green Wind pouted. Raimundo smiked.

"Hello...Crystal, Ember, Cloudella." Raimundo taunted.

"NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!" yelled the girls, simuletaneously. Kimiko winced. Raimundo laughed. T.J. smirked.

"Oh, and who is this addition? Didn't know you were having a loser audition, Kimiko?" sneered Red Fire. Kimiko winced, again, but stood strong.

"No. Sorry. This is T.J., he'll be helping Rai and myself kick your butts." said Kimiko, calmly.

"Sheesh! How harsh can ya get, sis?" sneered Green Wind. Kimiko and Raimundo glared, while T.J. snuck off to find the orb. 5 minutes of glaring was broken by a sudden cry for victory.

"Aha! Found it!...oops.." said T.J., Blue Ice shot ice crystals toward T.J.. Kimiko tried to help but Green Wind pinned her down. Red Fire pinned Raimundo.

"ORB OF FIRE!!" yelled T.J.. The ice crystals melted and Blue Ice was knocked down. Raimundo took advantage of the shock to kick Red Fire off him.

Green Wind was pushed off Kimiko by Raimundo.

"Let's move!" screamed Kimiko. The trio took the Orb of Flight and flew off, toward the temple. The witches woke from their unconsiences as the others zoomed off.

"Is it me, or are were we just beaten in three moves?" asked Green Wind. The other two nodded, obviously, they were not going to be welcome home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You three...are a disgrace." barked Chase, as the girls put their heads down. "Luckly we have a new source on its way." The girls looked confused at each other.

"Is Kimiko working for you, like us?" asked Red Fire. Chase grunted.

"Your sister would rather be with good rather than us. As you know." said Chase.

"What is wrong with her?" demanded Green Wind.

"Maybe she's in it for Raimundo..." said Red Fire, serenly.

"Shut up! Master Chase- who is this new source?" asked Blue Ice. Chase smirked. A girl stepped out from behind him.

"Petunia!?!?" Shouted a surprised Green Wind.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" screamed Red Fire. Petunia grimaced.

"Please! You need my help." sneered Petunia.

"Your cousin is here to spy on the Xiaolin Warriors." said Chase Young. "She is going undercover."

"That's right, sisters, I get to mingle with dear, baby Kimiko." said Petunia.

"Stop talking like that." remarked an annoyed Blue Ice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'm Malise." said a tanned girl.

"Malise...huh? You look a bit fimilar..." noted Kimiko. 'Malise' sweatdropped.

"Sorry, must have me mistaken, for...another." replied Malise.

"Malise has been transferred for three weeks and will remain with you three." stated M.M. Guan. M.M Guan left the four in an awkward silence.

"So, eh...don't we haf' to get trainin'?" asked T.J., trying to break the silence.

"Yeah..I bet we should..." said Kimiko, airily, started to get supicous with 'Malise'.

"Hey...Malise...is you...uh...okay?" asked Raimundo, staring at a certian spot on her face.

"Uh...whadda mean...?" she asked, sweatdropping harder.

"Your -er- face is white in a spot..." said Raimundo.

"So!? I have white skin! That's supposed to be there!" she shouted, before realising that she put make-up on her face to look tan (part of her disguise).

"Oy! Pardon me miss, but your a' tanned person'!" T.J. remarked, a bit frightened. Petunia looked like she blew a hole in the wall- guilty.

"Oh...um...ya seeI got this tan at the beach- and it seems to be...going away?" asked, more than saying, Malise. The trio shared unbelieving glances, but nodded.

"Follow us..." said Raimundo, watching her closely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.M. Guan sat leg-crossed, meditating, when he heard a noise.  
"Hm?" No sound was heard. M.M. Guan shrugged but eyes eyes lept around the room as he saw a green blur hurry past.

"Dojo...you can come out, now." said M.M.Guan, amused at how Dojo came out and grunted.

"You know, your lucky I even come!" remarked Dojo, upset M.M.Guan found him...again.

"What news do you bring." it was more of an order than a question. Dojo seemed to notice.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to say please-" started Dojo, before being interupted.

"Dojo. The news." stated M.M.Guan, not moving from his meditating pose. Dojo grunted and handed him a note, then flew off through the night sky. M.M. Guan read the note. It read:

_Master Monk Guan,_

_We need to talk. Omi has broken the barrier and found out about Kimiko and Raimundo._

_He found out on they went with you._

_Omi, for some strange reason, is demanding me to take him and Clay to you._

_He is upset that we lied to him. _

_They all need to know the truth._

_Please meet me at Peace Trance at 4pm on Saturday._

_Bring your students._

_Master Fung_

Guan sighed. He had sen this coming. Tomorrow, the truth would spill out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T.J.! Raimundo! Malise! The Orb Map!! It's opening!" yelled Kimiko, dodging Malsie's kick. The four looked over to where the map was and watched as unrolled.

"The Map of Orbs shows-" Raimundo started to explain before Malise interupted.

"I know. I'm here because of it." said Malise, coldly.

"Kimi' whats' it say'? asked T.J., using Rai's nickname for her. Rai had steam coming from the top of his head.

"Oh! It's the Orb of Deception. Weird...point it at someone and it tells if you can trust them or not. If they are trusted it will glow yellow beams, if not red." said Kimiko.

"In short form- useless." remarked Raimundo.

"Actually Raimundo, this could come in handy when havin' new allies', eh?" said T.J. Kimiko had hearts pounding in her eyes, and Raimunod had flames. T.J. smirked realising he was winning.

"Um, shouldn't we get the orb?" asked Malise.

"Righ', lets go." said T.J. activating the Orb of Flight. Raimundo sneered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look its the Orb of Flight!" shouted Red Fire.

"That can only mean one thing..." started Blue Ice.

"The dorks." stated Green WInd. The Orb of Flight landed, four people getting out.

"You three again? Don't we ever get any compition?" Rai teased.

"Raimundo, Raimunod, Raimundo...next time- remember that we-" started Green Wind.

"Enough! Let's get the orb!" shouted Blue Ice, a little too loud.

"But I was-" started Green Wind. Blue Ice froze her mouth and looked evily at Raimundo.

"Well, smart-crew here, if ya'll know everything- whers the orb?" asked Blue Ice, full of herself.

"Uh...isn't that it over there?" said Malise, pointing to where a glowing orb lay. Blue Ice slapped her forehead in stupidity.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Petunia!?" snapped Green Wind, before instantly shutting her mouth.

"Petunia!" yelled Kimiko, lookin feircly at Malise.

"That's right, Kimi-cub. In the flesh." said Malise, aka: Petunia.

"Of course. Did you really expect these three to be the only evil ones?! Their pethitic!" shouted Petunia.

"Hey!" yelled the three witches.

"Um...I take it ya' know each other'?" said T.J.

"Naw, really!" snapped Raimundo. T.J. sneered and looked toward Kimiko.

There were two things going through his mind: 1) _Wow! She looks hot today!_ and 2) _I gotta get that orb!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**FYI...:**

**1) yes, author notes will probobly be a the bottom of every chapter.**

**2) author notes are really important at times- so if your ever confused- look for one!**

**3) YES!! Malise was Petunia is disgise, so get it through your head!!!**

**4) True- both Raimunod & T.J. have a crush on Kimiko.**

**5) PLEASE R&R CAUSE I GET LONELY!!!!**

**6) I know #5 made no sense.**

**7) Yes, T.J. is english with an accent.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO!?!? Did you like it? Please tell me you did- cause I rarely am happy. Sorry if you are confusd- but hey that's hown it works.**

**Or not. Oh well...PLEASE R&R!! Lemme tell you how important it is to read and review: **

**PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!! PLEASE R&R!!**


	4. Deception3

**Deception-3**

Petunia kicked Kimiko in the face. Kimiko flew backwards, her nose bleeding.

"KIMIKO!" yelled the two boys, together. Raimundo punched Red Fire in the ribs and she backed into a trash bin.

"Ewwwwwwww!!! Ew! Ew! Ew!!!!!!!!!" screamed Red Fire, covered with garbage and swarming flies. Raimundo snickered. Blue Ice took adventage of his laughter and shot a huge Ice Crystal at him.

"Ice Crystal! GO!" Raimundo was shot sqaurly in the back and fell forward, underneath Red Fire feet.

"Sorry..." muttered Red Fire as she kicked Raimundo on the forehead, knocking him unconcious. T.J. realised it was him against four witches.

"Bloody hell..." he muttered, seeing how bad his odds were. He stood on one foot and balanced the other on top. He began muttering odd words.

"What the HECK is he doin'?!!!?" yelled Green Wind.

"Dunno...probably something pointless.." said Red Fire, now out of the garbage.

"Oh crap! Quick stop him!!" shouted Petunia, realising what he was doing. The girls had no idea what she noticed but ran toward. But T.J. had finished.

"LIIIFYEA LUNGI LOAH! TRIPLE' L COME TO' ME'!!!" yelled T.J., as he did a sonic noise blew. The sound was so high pitched and irrating it knocked out T.J. and the four witches. They lay staring at the sky before shuting their eyes, in a dream-like trance. Moments passed and Kimiko finally came to.

"Huh...? RAI! T.J.!" she looked at her team-mates. There was no doubt about it. She had to find the orb.

She spotted it at once. It was a purple ball with black markings on it.

"Yes! Now I just gotta..." she mumbled before heaqring a crack.

What the-" before she could finish four loud, angry voice interupted.

"HEAT WAVE!"

"POLAR ICE!!!!"

"HURRICANE!!!"

"GREEN THUMB!!!"

Four attacks were starting in the witches hand

. They had evil grins and twisted faces. T.J. and Raimundo awoke just in time to see what was happening.

"Huh...KIMIKO!" yelled Rai. T.J. seemed lost for words. Kimiko braced for the attacks- but not one came. The heat wave was goin fastest, but the polar ice chilled the heat, and the heat heated the ice. The two attacks turned into gass and evaporated. The hurracane and what looked to be a thumb made out of green leaves, headed toward Kimiko. But the leaves knocked into the hurricane, making both attacks go the oppisite way, fading into the backrounds. All was quiet.

"That was...weird." said Green WInd, finally speaking up. Kimiko bolted toward the four. Surprised, the four were knocked on top of each other, unable to get out.

"Awww crap! I'm never working with you idiots again!" yelled Petunia.

"You won't have to." said Raimundo, patting Kimiko on the back. T.J. growled. Kimiko blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were not pleasant with Chase Young. He wasn't yelling. It was worse. Well, at least for the four.

"You three, have not improved. You three are pitiful. And YOU Petunia. Your fired." said Chase, firmly. The three witches smirked as Petunai twitched.

"ME!?!?!? FINE!!! You are one of the worse trainers ever, Young. Go get a real job!" yelled Petunia. Chase smirked.

"Great, now leave. Petunia- now!" said Chase. Petunia wore a weird and creepy face.

"Malise." whispered Petunia, rushing out of the window- heading off to do more evil. I think...

"Now...YOU three..." said Chase, looking displeased.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHEW! That was awesome, Kim!!" exclamied Raimundo.

"You were great'!" said T.J., trying to hog Kimiko's attention.

"No she was awesome!" yelled back Raimundo, wanting Kim's attention back.

"Spatcular!" yelled T.J.

"RAD!"

"INTREGING!"

"TOTALLY SWEET!!"

"MAGNIFICANT!"

"PERFECT!!"

"UNDENIABLE"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!"

"MAYBE' NOT TO YA' AMERICAN!"

"HEY!! YOU ARE SUCH A POSER!!"

"OF WHAT!!!"

"EVERYTHING!!!"

"Guy, guys...enough..please." said Kimiko, both blushing and sweatdropping.

"Your righ'..." said T.J., his eyes boring into Raimundo's eyes.

"Um...ice cream anyone?" asked Kimiko, nervously, seeing the look of killing on the boys faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M.M. Guan sighed as he looked out at hgis trainee's. He glanced back and forward from their face to Master Fungs letter.

"We must go to Peace Trance, or all hope in Xiaolin will be lost."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if theres not proper spelling/grammar. My computer is broken. :(**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Please tell me episode one is good!!! Oh! RIGHT!!!**

**THAT COMPLETES OUR EPISODE ON DECEPTION!!! TURN IN NEXT TIME FOR THE BRAND NEW EPISODE:**

**'Hope and Hopeless'**

**THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOUR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Author Notesorry

Hey guys! Erin here and I've got news for you all. But, since the rules say I can't have an authors note as a chapter- I'll make it more like a chapter…yeh…

Deception-4

Kimiko walked outside the temple with Raimundo, Clay and Omi. It was a warm day- the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything just seemed so …alive.

"Hey everyone- Kimiko here to apologize for RaiKimTomBoY's absence. She sorta…er forgot about everything…" Kimiko scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Um…yeah…So were here to tell you that Erin gave her new friend Ashley Rose (ashley.rose73) the rights to this story." Rai stated.

"Erin may put up more stories, she doesn't really know what to do with her horrible writers block and such…" said Kimiko.

"And I was not even in this story! Can you believe Erin would not put the greatest warrior of all time in her story!?!?"

"Omi: shut up. So yea…Ashley Rose will be editing this story and posting it on her account. She has complete rights to this story now…"

Kimiko held up her computer for everyone to see this story.

"See? It's not exactly the best story we all could give…" mumbled Raimundo.

"BUT: Erin told Ashley Rose some rules for her editing- so y'all don't need to worry. Omi and myself won't be in this story still…Both of them missy's say they have a hard time writing my voice…" Clay looked sadly into the sky…

"Thanks, and sorry for this…And Erin's absence…check out the new & improved story which will probably be mostly up by the end of the day.

"BYE!!"

---- 

Hah…ya…


End file.
